Por siempre a tu lado
by HIKARY GUORY
Summary: Haji visita a Saya despues de cinco años, pero porque? que a ocurrido para que no este velando el sueño de su señora? que pasaria si Solomon sigue con su tonta idea de volver a Saya su prometida? basado en le manga de Blood , espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Hola se me ocurrió escribir este fic cuando leí el manga de Bood + (son cinco tomos), el manga caminantes de la noche dedicado a Haji (tomo único) y el manga Adagio (dos tomos), debido a que en esta serie de mangas se refleja mejor a Haji y su evolución de un chico normal a uno serio de hecho se puede apreciar los sentimientos de Haji por Saya y como los va reprimiendo con el paso del tiempo.

Si bien este es un fic de Haji y Saya en los primeros capítulos será mas de Haji y un personaje que adicione, la historia se centra después de la batalla y muerte de Diva, donde parece que Haji hubiera muerto.

Este fic esta basado netamente en el manga por lo que primero hare algunas aclaraciones para que vayan entendiendo el fic.

- Primero Diva nunca logro embarazarse de Riku por lo cual no tiene descendencia

- Riku esta vivo y si bien fue raptado por los caballeros de Diva para que procreara con ella. Al final es ayudado por Solomon que busca la manera de acercarse a Saya, Riku aprende a utilizar sus poderes y es amigo de un clon de Charles que encima en la manga es un niño y no un adulto como en el anime. Al final Riku y el clon de Charles que lo sigue a todo lado terminan como parte del escudo rojo

- George jamás fue convertido en Chiroptero y no murió

- Solomon quiere a Saya pero no como piensan el solo quiere comprobar su teoría de la reproducción de chiropteros es salvado por Vangiarno después de que fuera herido por el mismo Amshel con una de las nuevas balas que impiden la regeneración rápida de los chiropteros

- Van giarno esta obsesionado con encontrar la manera de que como un humano pueda matar a un chiroptero, de esa manera llega a ser el investigador oficial de los caballeros de Diva y salva a Salomon para seguir con sus investigaciones

- En el maga no existe ninguna gentuza jamás hicieron experimento de es tipo lo que hicieron mas bien fueron directamente la Force corps (los cadáveres de fuerza que se controlan mediante cascos) basados en Charles, que poseen además espinas que evitan la regeneración de las heridas de Saya y su caballero

- Por ultimo David y Julia no están juntos (eso se puede arreglar) y Joel no esta paralitico

- Ven como es diferente el manga al anime ;)

Si quieren leer el manga les invito a que visiten /onlinereading/Blood_ y en donde pueden leerlo en mi opinión es mejor que el anime aunque muy corto :'( sin mas que decir excepto que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sino son propiedad de Jauki Jakai

NO SOMOS HUMANOS

Haji POV

Hirió a su amada y la empujo al lado de ese odioso chico, pese a lo que sentía sabia que el era a quien Saya necesitaba ahora " Te encomiendo a Saya" fueron las palabras pronunciadas con dolor en su corazón "has que vuelva a ser la de antes" dijo después con una nota de suplica, por dentro pensaba _has lo que yo no pude hacer por ella _vio en los ojos de su amada la tristeza y por un momento pensó que el podía hacerla feliz, a lo mejor esto era una locura suicida innecesaria, cuando clavo el cuchillo en Amshel pensó que podía escapar con ellos pero entonces sintió un disparo y este provoco un dolor inmenso en su corazón, aun cayendo pudo ver a Saya y no quiso preocuparla por lo que se forzó a dirigirle una sonrisa _ella estará segura_ fue el pensamiento consolador de todo su ser.

Pensó que luego de eso vendría la reconfortante muerte no tenia por que temerle, Saya al final estaba con la gente que realmente la hacia feliz además estaba Riku como su caballero, el la ayudaría de aquí en adelante, seguramente Kai al final convencería a Saya de volverse su caballero y aunque le doliera eso era lo mejor porque ese chico demostró ser el mejor apoyo para Saya, jamás demostró temor ni miedo aunque vio todas las facetas de Saya y por todas hablaba de la peor cuando perdía el control, definitivamente el seria un mejor caballero para su dama era mejor que el, Kai había logrado que Saya despertara de su descontrol cosa que el nunca pudo, menos mal la muerte lo cobijaría y el no sufriría al ver a su amada al lado de otro hombre, pero no ocurrió así, ahora se despertaba dentro de una cámara llena de agua abrió un poco los ojos era una especie de laboratorio parecía que nadie noto su despertar trato de moverse pero era como si estuviera adormecido simplemente su cuerpo no respondía a sus ordenes intento mover por lo menos su mano derecha y noto que estaba como un alfiletero llena de sensores, _Saya como estarás _fue la pregunta que formulo su mente que estaba mas preocupada por ella e ignoraba el hecho de que el estuviera encerrado en una especie de laboratorio y siendo analizado como un bicho, ni siquiera le importo el como llego ahí solo le importaba una cosa Saya Otonashi

Collins POV

Collins miraba una y otra vez los últimos resultados obtenidos si las cosas iban por el mismo camino al final el podría conseguir lo que el señor Van quería, el podría producir una raza de chiropteros muy poderosa sin necesidad de la sangre de una reina chiropteriana, seria la siguiente evolución humana, seguramente esto le ameritaría un premio y los mas altos galardones por parte de la comunidad científica, vio el informe de los diez especímenes que sobrevivieron a las pruebas, le llamo la atención uno o mejor dicho una de ellos aquella que había resaltado entre todos ellos el D179 _bueno si las reinas chiropteras eran mujeres que se podía esperar _pensó para si el científico, la ironía de todo eso era que ese espécimen por alguna extraña razón tenia los mismos ojos de la que fuera Diva, miro hacia el tanque que retenía al que fuera caballero de Saya, afortunadamente con lo ultimo que habían avanzado en sus investigaciones habían logrado desarrollar una droga que retenía sus movimientos por eso lo mantenían en un estado de letargo, fue una suerte que el le encontrara cuando fueron a revisar los escombros del teatro, nadie se dio cuenta cuando con ayuda de unos hombres lo saco de ahí, estaba muy herido y por eso fue fácil su traslado hasta New York donde el grupo Cinq flèches tenia sus oficinas principales y pensar que el tonto de Joel creía que el se había ido de vacaciones no sabia que el estaba del lado de Van desde mas antes, Van le ofrecía la gloria de ser reconocido que era mucho mejor que jurar guardar el mejor descubrimiento y encima eliminar cualquier evidencia.

Volvió a mirar a Haji vaya que el analizarlo todo este tiempo sumado a los análisis de Riku que pudo robar habían ayudado mucho a su investigación, su mayor logro era que los especímenes que estaba creando estaban desarrollados en parte con el ADN del caballero.

Cuando los especímenes D estuvieran bien entrenados, los pondrían a prueba primero contra ese caballero luego si daba resultado es decir si superaban a quien por así decirlo es su progenitor, irían por la prueba de fuego aquella que podría arruinar sus planes Saya. Pues por mucho que lo intentara aun no había podido neutralizar el efecto que tenia la sangre de Saya en los especímenes.

Collins se acerco al tanque y como si le hablase al caballero susurro: _pensar que eres tu quien nos da la mejor información de como matar a tu señora y esta vez no podrás hacer nada_ Collins se aparto del tanque no debía quedarse parado había mucho por hacer, no se dio cuenta del despertar del caballero y que el mismo había escuchado su amenaza. Por la rabia despertada en Haji este pudo mover sus manos y hacer un puño con ellas.

Respiro hondo y se acurruco como un niño asustado, apenas hacia unos segundos ella había matado a otro ser se había dislocado todo el brazo derecho, pero ellos los de bata blanca que siempre aparecían después de una batalla la habían arreglado como si de un juguete se tratase, dio un suspiro, no entendía porque estaba ahí, para empezar que era exactamente desde que abrió sus ojos lo único que hizo fue pelear de hecho las primera palabra que había oído era _ataca_, con el tiempo le fueron enseñando lo necesario aunque jamás le dejan hablar, al principio creyó que ella no podía hacer eso pero practicando lo había logrado pero tenia que practicar a escondidas cuando nadie la viese pues había escuchado como habían matado a uno de su especie solo por hablar, ellos solo debían escuchar y pelear, así siempre fue desde el día que fue creada, primero con criaturas pequeñas y luego cada criatura que enfrentaba era mas fuerte, con cada pelea ganada se fue aumentando la intensidad de la próxima pelea, en su pelea de hoy mato a un espécimen bajito por lo que leyó en el libro que tenia a eso se le llamaba niño tenia unos bellos ojos grises y un cabello negro azabache pero pese a su pequeño tamaño sus púas eran mas letales, de hecho fue mas difícil que se serraran sus heridas hasta ahora una de ellas no terminaba de sanar. Escucho la celda y se acurruco mas, seguramente la llevarían a observación otra vez al medio de agujas y monitores, otra vez amarrada a una camilla con una luz segadora que hacia que sus ojos le dolieran. Oyó un sígueme y no tuvo mas remedio que incorporarse y seguir a aquel bata blanca que estaba en su delante por detrás había otro que tenia una pistola cargada para matarla en cuanto se portara mal o al menos eso le habían dicho.

Esta ves no fueron al lugar de siempre esta vez cruzaron un pasillo y pudo ver a otro ser como ella dentro de un tanque de agua, seria acaso su próximo rival se sintió sobrecogida este rival parecía mas grande y seguro mas letal, podría sobrevivir esta vez?, respiro hondo para calmarse, se esforzaría sobreviviría _"esperanza" _esa palabra que había leído en uno de los libros humanos que logro robar del consultorio esa haría que ella sigua viva como rezaba aquel libro la esperanza te mantiene de pie y en parte era cierto ella había sobrevivido porque jamás dejo de ponerse de pie.

Haji POV

Segunda semana y ya había logrado mover las manos con libertad, mantenía ese estado de letargo o al menos eso hacia creer a sus captores cada que lo sacaban para pelear, por el momento ellos creían que lo tenían controlado, solo despertándolo para que se enfrente a unos seres que por lo que pudo deducir eran los nuevos especímenes que estaban desarrollando, se alegro de que hasta ahora los haya matado a todos, eso significaba menos peligro para Saya, además había conseguido información valiosa, sabia que querían a Saya para ver si sus especímenes podían ser mejores, querían aprovecharse de que estaba dormida para analizarla y probar a sus nuevos especímenes, empezó ha realizar su plan de escape viendo el mejor momento de escape, pero lo que le ayudo a decidir el momento fue escuchar que Solomon quería comprobar su teoría de la reproducción, eso lo llevo a tomar una resolución esa misma noche después de matar al ultimo de esos especímenes, escaparía aprovechando que los demás creían que lo tenían controlado, luego iría a advertirles a los del escudo rojo lo que pasaba y así poder formular un plan de contra ataque, sintió como vaciaban el tanque eso significaba que la pelea iba a empezar, cayo al suelo sabia que esta pelea seria diferente el no solo pelearía con su rival el también escaparía de ese lugar.

Había una palabra que la describía en ese momento _aterrada_ esa palabra que encontró en ese libro que robo la describía perfectamente, se puso en posición de pelea vio que ese ser que había matado a todos los de su especie en peleas anteriores estaba despertando, sabia que debía atacar lo mas antes posible para tomarlo por sorpresa y así tomar ventaja, se abalanzo pero no conto con que el fuera rápido y la esquivara de un solo movimiento de hecho le dio un buen golpe que la hizo estrellarse con la pared sintió como un hueso se rompía pero no se daría por vencida, otra vez se puso de pie y esta vez su ataque logro hacerlo chocar con la pared, la pelea se alargo los dos estaban heridos pero aun en pie, en un descuido ella fue arrojada contra la pared y su brazo se disloco con una mueca de dolor se reacomodo el brazo _no moriré_ se dijo a si misma el tipo la vio directo a los ojos parecía asombrado de sus deseos de vivir, pese a haberlo murmurado el la escucho en respuesta a su mirada volvió a murmurar _si quiero vivir y no me daré por vencida _ataco con todas sus fuerzas pero no conto con la fuerza de aquel ser que la desarmo de un solo movimiento, cerro los ojos sabia que había perdido y que moriría ahí mismo, algo mojo su cara algo que salía de su ojos, espero el golpe final pero nunca llego oyó a los de bata blanca decir

- Suficiente no podemos perder este espécimen – dijo por el altavoz un hombre mientras los otros suministraban a su oponente el sedante para volverlo a meter en el tanque y las cadenas se cernían en su cuerpo lo mismo que en el mío seguramente seria llevada a observación, justo cuando abrieron la puerta para sacarnos de ahí este ser arremetió contra ellos y los ataco. La puerta automáticamente se cerro ese ser soltó un bufido de enfado y fue a recoger su arma.

Me miro directamente y yo pensé que me iba a matar seguramente no quería soltar a su presa cuando alzo su espada yo cerré mis ojos, pero lo que hizo fue destruir mis cadenas y devolverme mi arma me dio la espalda y empezó a buscar algo en el techo o las paredes, entendí lo que quería hacer, el estaba buscando escapar, el era igual a mi un ser de prueba un juguete de aquellos que se llaman humanos, vi como alguien quería disparar desde una de las paredes algo parecido a un sedante y me abalance para empujarlo antes de que la bala lo alcanzase, me miro desconcertado busque las palabras que había aprendido pero no me salían me limite a señalar el único punto débil de ese cuarto la cámara de ventilación el salto ahí y lo abrió de un solo golpe, luego oí las explosiones en la puerta me asuste y acurruque con temor sabia que aquellos hombres que entraban no tendrían piedad me matarían con esas balas de implosión, otra vez cerré mis ojos para esperar lo que los humanos llaman muerte, aunque me sentía feliz de que por lo menos uno de los de mi especie había escapado de ese infierno, pero otra vez la muerte se rehusó a venir a mi, solo oí algunos alaridos de dolor aquel ser los había derrotado con su garra especial, no entendí porque ese ser me había salvado, si ya estaba libre porque había regresado, pero no podía quejarme entonces el me señalo la puerta y entendí, sin pensarlo lo seguí destruyendo todo a nuestro paso destruyendo a quienes me torturaron quise vengarme de ellos uno por uno pero ese ser me jalo diciendo no hay tiempo y salimos de un solo golpe lamentablemente algunas balas nos alcanzaron esas de las cuales evitan que nuestra piel se pueda regenerar, aun así heridos salimos y por primera vez vi con toda libertad lo que los humanos llaman sol. Aunque desvió mi atención hacia ese ser que me había salvado estaba débil debido a una herida en su costado, sin pensarlo lo agarre y lo conduje hacia la oscuridad para que no nos encontraran y ver si poder curarlo.

Haji POV

Caigo desde el tanque y empiezo a incorporarme lo primero que distingo es a mi rival, no puedo evitar sorprenderme de ver a una chica de mas o menos mi edad empuñando una guadaña, no solo eso, me sorprendió ver unos ojos parecidos a los de Diva, creo que estaba aterrada en un principio pero después me ataco sin piedad, yo la esquive fácilmente y me recordé que no era humana así que la avente contra la pared oí como sus huesos se quebraban pero aun así se puso de pie, para mi sorpresa resulto ser muy fuerte logro estamparme contra la pared y romperme algunos huesos, pero no podía morir debía salir de ahí y avisar, prevenir al escudo rojo sobre el peligro que se cernía sobre Saya, decidí acabar pronto pero la pelea se alargo ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse y yo tampoco, aproveche uno de sus descuidos y de un golpe la arrincono se que le he dislocado el brazo, me sorprendió su valentía para ponerse de pie me recordó mucho a Saya, luego sus palabras _no moriré_ me dieron a entender que ella luchaba para vivir y no porque quería, ella como entendiendo mi reacción me dijo algo que no logro entender pero arremete con toda al fuerza que le queda, cierro mis ojos diciéndome a mi mismo que ella no es humana y cuando los abro la desarmo sin piedad y cae al suelo es su fin lo se pero aun así no puedo darle el golpe final, oigo a alguien hablar y decirme que es suficiente que no pueden perderla empiezan a suministrar el sedante, es momento de escapar finjo estar controlado y dejo que las cadenas me aprisionen cuando entran pongo en marcha mi plan arremeto contra ellos pero ellos prefieren dejar a esos hombres a su suerte y cierran la puerta me enojo conmigo mismo por no haber sido mas rápido, tomo mi arma y veo de nuevo a esa chiquilla pienso en matarla pero luego recuerdo las palabras de Riku "los mataras a todos solo por el hecho de ser chiropteros sin considerar que tipo de gente son?" ella no tenia la culpa ella estaba siendo utilizada así que rompo sus cadenas y le dejo su arma, dejo que ella decida que hacer _si me ataca la mato_ digo dentro de mi como para tener un justificativo para matarla, siento un empujón y me dispongo a atacarla pero me doy cuenta de que no me quiso atacar mas bien me salvo de una de las balas disparadas de los pisos altos, ella hala mi mano y me señalada una salida de ventilación _eso servirá _murmuro y doy un salto hasta ahí dispuesto a escapar, pero escucho unas explosiones y veo como se arrincona esa niña contra la pared sabe que van a matarla, _a lo mejor puedo llevarla conmigo para que los del escudo rojo la analicen y vean como podemos combatir_ me digo a mi mismo así que la rescato y aprovecho la salida que hicieron con la explosión le señalo la puerta a esa chiquilla y ella me entiende empezamos a correr destruyendo a nuestro paso lo que se nos interpongan, salimos de ese consultorio pero un disparo me alcanza y me siento mas débil, veo a esa niña tratándome de ayudar y yo solo pienso en que debo ir con Saya antes de desmayarme_. Saya_

Cure como pude la herida, solo en base a lo que había visto antes hacer a los de bata blanca, espero que lo este haciendo correctamente, el estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, sabia que necesitaba sangre para ayudarlo pero en este momento era mejor no buscarla porque seguramente todavía nos estaban buscando. Por lo menos evito que le salga mas sangre, lo recuestó contra la pared, pienso que seria mejor dejarlo descansar, agarro mi guadaña, era mejor estar preparada por si alguien nos encontraba, de repente le escucho murmurar Saya, que significaría eso seria acaso alguna medicina o comida que necesitaba? Que era Saya?

Busco y rebusco en ese librito que tiempo atrás le robe a los humanos y no existe la palabra Saya, seria acaso un nombre a lo mejor era como lo llamaban a el, aunque eso seria raro pues en el laboratorio a nosotros nos nombraban por números, porque el tendría un nombre diferente? _Tendré tiempo de preguntarle cuando despierte_ me digo a mi misma y me fijo en su mano mutante parece que fuera algo ajeno a su cuerpo, acaso los de bata blanca habrán hecho eso? Tal vez un experimento?, suspiro en pena, porque nos torturaban si nos parecíamos a los humanos, observo al ser que tengo delante, este según lo habían nombrado los de bata blanca era un hombre y según mi librito tenia todo lo que tenia un hombre humano, excepto por esa mano derecha, aun seguía murmurando algunas cosas, así que me acerque mas para tratar de entender lo que decía vi que tenia dos colmillos iguales a los míos, así que asumo que es igual a mi, aunque me pregunto porque nunca lo vi en el laboratorio, de una u otra manera yo había visto a todos los de mi especie seria acaso que recién lo crearon?. De pronto ese ser abrió los ojos y dio un respingo al verme tan cerca, me alejo un poco y el se acomoda contra la pared y mira la herida de su costado que vende como pude.

- Gracias- articula y yo me quede mirándole sin entender el señala su brazo y vuelve a repetir – gracias - yo entonces miro su brazo y no veo ese tal gracias del que habla a lo mejor el igual que yo no sabe como hablar, señalo y le digo

- no es gracias es venda - pues así lo denomina el libro a esa cosa que se pone en las heridas, el me mira confundido en un principio pero parece que se da cuenta de algo, escribe con su mano en el piso esa palabra y señala mi libro, le entiendo y entonces agarro mi librito y la busco que significa encuentro la palabra _Sentimiento que nos obliga a_ _estimar el beneficio o favor que se nos ha hecho_. Vaya eso si era nuevo para mi, entendí que el me estaba dando las gracias por haberle curado esa parte entonces tratando de recordar como se dice lo que estoy pensando articulo un - de nada -, el asiente al ver que he entendido, luego me acuerdo de la palabra que estaba pronunciado momentos antes y señalando mi libro le digo – Saya – espero que me entienda y escriba esa palabra para ver si la encuentro en mi libro

- no es una palabra es un nombre – me contesta puedo notar que los gestos de us rostro han cambiado

- tu eres Saya? – pregunto algo incrédula, el me mira de manera triste

- Saya es el nombre de otra persona – contesta y parece que ese nombre hizo que se preocupara - Hagi es mi nombre, y el tuyo? – me pregunta

- D179 – dije pues que recuerde así me habían nombrado cada vez que tenia que atacar veo reflejado en su rostro una mueca extraña que no se como definir supongo que la herida le sigue doliendo

- Sigue doliendo? – pregunto, el negó con la cabeza

- D179 no es un nombre para un niña – dijo el, yo reacciono sorprendida, eso era yo? Niña…busco ese nombre en mi librito encuentro una foto pero la miro detenidamente y recuerdo como luzco yo, no era muy parecida a ella, lo miro intrigada y decido corregirle

- No me parezco a una niña – digo mostrando la foto del libro, el creo que tiene un amago de sonrisa en su rostro

- Tu eres una niña grande por eso no te le pareces – me explica – además todos los humanos son distintos no hay dos humanos iguales –

- Pero yo no ser humana y tu tampoco – contesto algo confundida para ver si el me puede explicar, pero el se queda pensativo mirándome fijamente y luego de un rato me contesta

- Tienes razón no somos humanos pero aun así sentimos y pensamos, eso nos hace parte de los seres humanos – me contesta y sus palabras me hacen sentir de alguna manera bien pues ya no me considero una mera maquina de pelea

- Que tal si te llamas Soleil, te gusta? – me pregunta y yo asiento pues es la primera vez que me ponen un nombre que no tenga números eso debe ser bueno y el añade – significa sol de esperanza – eso hace que por dentro sienta una serie de emociones al saber que tendré un nombre que encierra la palabra que me ayudo a seguir de pie no puedo evitar sentir que de mis ojos sale algo de agua que se dice son lagrimas

Haji POV

Abro mis ojos sin saber que me paso exactamente, me sorprende el ver un par de ojos que tiempo atrás pertenecían a quien me mato muy cerca a mi cara, por eso me incorporo rápidamente y me recargo contra la pared, al darme cuenta de a quien le pertenecían esos ojos, trato de acomodarme lo mejor que puedo bajo la mirada atenta de esa niña que salve momentos antes. Puedo ver que me ha tratado de curar el costado, era la segunda vez que me había ayudado

- Gracias – digo pero me sorprende ver su mirada interrogante creo que no entendió así que señalo el lugar vendado y vuelvo a decir – gracias-

- No es gracias es venda- me contesta esa niña señalándome su libro, tardo un minuto en darme cuenta de que es lo que pasa, al haber sido entrenada como una maquina de pelea nadie le había enseñado a comunicarse, ella se había dado modos de aprender y supongo que fue mediante su libro que es un diccionario, así que escribo la palabra en el piso y señalo su libro, ella me entiende y cuando lee veo su expresión de sorpresa como me lo imagine jamás alguien le había dado las gracias, en parte me recordó a mi mismo, de pronto me hace una pregunta que me vuelve a la realidad sobre lo que tengo que hacer –Saya – pronuncia el nombre de mi señora y quiere que lo escriba para buscarla en su libro

- Es un nombre – le contesto inmediatamente y ella piensa que es mi nombre, le explico que es el nombre de alguien mas y para cambiar de tema le pregunto su nombre

- D179- me dice ella y yo siento pena por esa persona delante mío pues hasta ahora solo fue tratada como un arma y nada mas, ella me pregunta si me duele algo seguramente por la cara que puse

- D 179 no es nombre de niña - trato de explicarle, ella inmediatamente vuelve a buscar en su diccionario y me dice que ella no es una niña, no puedo evitar sonreír al ver su enojo aunque pronto le explico que los humanos jamás se parecen

- Ni tu ni yo humanos – me contesta seguramente para justificar su punto de vista y debo darle la razón no somos humanos

- Tenemos sentimientos así que lo somos - le contesto para que me entienda y veo como le conmueven mis palabras veo que jamás ella fue tratada como un humano por eso le sorprende que alguien la considere como uno de ellos, me alegro de no haberla matado, Riku tenia razón nadie puede matar a alguien solo por ser diferente, esa chiquilla solo era una victima mas, veo su cabellos dorados y se me acurre un nombre para ella me pregunto si le gustara, Soleil significa sol de esperanza en francés, cuando le explico esto ella no puede evitar llorar, estoy seguro que soy el primero que la ha tratado de manera amable, se que cuando la lleve a Okinawa se sentirá bien entre los del escudo rojo que no discriminan a nadie, lo que me preocupa es que se parece un poco a Diva puede que eso incomode a Saya aunque para eso aun falta mucho habían pasado solo cinco años desde cuando supongo yo empezó a invernar. No hay tiempo para reflexionar lo mejor es movernos rápido antes de que nos sigan la pista, me incorporo como puedo mientras esa chiquilla toma su guadaña, sabe que es tiempo de ponernos en camino.

Collins POV

Llego al laboratorio y no puedo creer lo que ha pasado. Salí hace una hora porque Solomon me pidió que fuera a hablar con el y Van sobre nuestros siguientes pasos y pudiera yo mostrarles los resultados, es increíble todo se encuentra destruido a causa de esos dos, se suponía que esos dos debían pelear hasta matarse no unirse para escapar, no se como voy a responder de este error a Van. Debo admitir que esto es mi error si el D179 se escapo con Haji fue porque los especímenes aun conservaban el pensamiento propio aun no eran solo armas, además estaba el factor de que Haji nos estaba engañando haciéndonos creer que teníamos control sobre el, el seguramente estaba planeando desde mas antes su fuga, ahora seguramente estaba camino a Okinawa para proteger a Saya, tengo que moverme rápido, mando unidades para investigar y buscar a esos dos, tomo mi abrigo, aunque me diera miedo debía ir donde Van para informarle y responder por mi error

Que les ha aprecido? Como les dije antes este fic esta basado en el manga, el primer capitulo se ve desde el punto de vista de cada implicado, me base en la gentuza para diseñar a Soleil

Ya saben comentarios, quejas y demás en review,

P.d. por fa no sean tan duros recién estoy empezando como escritora de fic


	2. Chapter 2

Si siguen leyendo es que les gusto el primer capitulo….gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic

Como dije el fic esta basado en el manga de Blood + espero que disfruten el siguiente capitulo.

**HUMANOS CORRECTOS**

Dentro de las ruinas abandonadas de un parque Haji y Solei se esconden esperando poder descansar un poco, estos últimos días han escapado de milagro de sus perseguidores, desde que escaparon del laboratorio no había pasado ni un solo día en que no pelearan contra los Force Corps o los especímenes D, pero Haji y Solei habían podido mantenerlos a raya.

Solei había seguido a Haji a donde iba pues era el único de su especie que conocía además cualquier lugar era mejor que el laboratorio, no le pregunto si podía seguirlo simplemente lo siguió, Haji no objeto nada ni dijo algo como "no quiero que me siguas" o "fuera de aquí ve por otro lado" así que Solei pensó que estaba bien seguirlo.

Ahora descansando en las ruinas Solei le hecha una mirada a quien le salvo la vida días atrás, sabe que Haji no es un gran conversador de hecho la conversación mas larga que tuvieron fue cuando le puso un nombre, así que sus habilidades de comunicación no han mejorado mucho, pero oyendo a la gente de la calle he logrado ampliar su vocabulario y ha aprendido a pronunciar mejor las palabras como "muévete imbécil" "estas ciego o que" "para ese maldito ruido" aunque no entiende correctamente que quieren decir o cuando se usan por lo menos le están ayudando a ampliar el vocabulario, Haji se sujeta el costado y ella sabe que sigue aun algo lastimado y las peleas no permiten que mejore, aunque el no lo diga Solei sabe que para regenerarse mas rápidamente necesita sangre pero es arriesgado ir a buscarla porque los pueden encontrar.

Haji que siente el escudriño de Solei trata de disimular el dolor que siente pero le es un poco difícil heridas producidas por ese tipo de balas tardan en curar y con peleas casi diarias que evitan que descanse la cosa es peor, suelta un pesado suspiro, además de la herida otra cosa le preocupa debido a la herida su sed había incrementado le estaba costando mantener a raya sus instintos, lamentablemente dentro de poco tendría buscar sangre, siente que sobre el aun esta la mirada de preocupación de la chiquilla, debe admitir que se siente un poco culpable pues desde que lo ayudo en el escape del laboratorio no ha hablado mucho con ella, no es que le moleste su presencia simplemente es difícil para el tener un acompañante de viaje que no sea Saya o su soledad por eso que no sabe que hablar con ella, aunque el mismo sabia que debía hablar de algo importante con ella, sobre donde el estaba yendo y lo que implicaba que ella lo siguiera pues era consiente de que en le escudo rojo tendrían que analizarla para poder destruir a los demás especímenes y no estaba muy seguro si ella querría volver a ser sometida a observación, _si lo mejor es decírselo ahora_ pensó.

De pronto se escucharon unos ruidos y ambos se ponen en guardia Solei agarro firmemente su guadaña, Haji se incorporo y convirtió su garra en una cuchilla también dispuesto a pelear si se tratan de sus perseguidores, pero el ruido se convierte en un canto escandaloso y desafinado.

Un borracho – dice Haji y se recuesta contra la pared, aliviado de saber que no pelearan.

Solei le mira sin entender claramente así que procede a buscar en su librito esa palabra y lee dentro de su mente _persona que tomo demasiado, con solo parte de sus sentidos funcionando_ termino de leer esa explicación y a Solei se le ocurre una idea pero antes necesita saber algo así que con algo de miedo le pregunta a Haji que esta recostado contra la pared

Esa persona poder defenderse?- pregunto Solei con dificulta y Haji la mira pues es la primera vez que ella ha hablado en el día y le resulta extraño oír su voz preguntando algo como eso, luego se da cuenta que Solei no sabe mucho del mundo así que es normal que tenga ciertas curiosidades y aunque resulten extrañas seguramente para ella sea lo primero que se le viene a al mente preguntar así que Haji asiente como respuesta, Solei al tener su respuesta esta feliz _una presa fácil para atacar_ piensa alegremente y reza porque "la presa" se vaya acercando mas a donde están ellos y sus plegarias son escuchadas, se oyen los cantos mas cercanos agarra firmemente su guadaña y cuando piensa que "la presa" esta lo bastante cerca ataca de un solo golpe, pero algo la detiene es la garra de Haji que la empuja contra la pared la "presa" de puro susto se ha sanado y puesto a correr despavorida, Solei mira furiosa a Haji queriendo saber el porque de sus acciones

Jamás….. jamás vuelvas a atacar a los humanos – dijo Haji manera amenazante –– porque lo atacaste - finalizo seriamente Haji que con las justas había salvado al humano de ser decapitado, se recriminaba a si mismo por haber bajado la guardia con Solei al fin y al cabo ella no era un humano sino algo parecido a un chiroptero por lo tanto necesitaba sangre para alimentarse, era normal que en algún momento ella buscase su comida y seguramente seguiría buscando comida _y todavía pregunto porque lo hizo _pensó sarcásticamente Haji pero la voz de Solei lo saco de sus pensamientos

Necesitar comer – dijo a manera de queja Solei y trato de justificarse por sus acciones– si no comes no te recuperas – dijo atropelladamente queriendo que Haji entienda, aunque no entendía porque Haji la había detenido no veía error en su plan primero la presa estaba indefensa así que no atacaría o pediría auxilio segundo la presa fue hacia ellos así que nadie podría haber visto el ataque, _trato de ayudarlo y el se enoja, acaso es uno de esos orgullosos que no quiere ayuda ajena _pensó de manera enojada

No mataremos para comer – dice Haji como una orden mirándola seriamente, aunque le sorprendió en un principio que ella se preocupara por el pues hace tiempo que nadie lo hacia, ese sentimiento fue sustituido por una realidad Solei al ser una arma de pelea podía causar daño a mucha gente, por lo tanto era tiempo de poner reglas - no asesinaremos a inocentes para comer, nosotros come…

Pero ellos poder matarnos por ser monstros - dijo enojada Solei cortándole la palabra a Haji, Solei no entendía porque tenían que tratar bien a los humanos cuando ellos les habían hecho tanto daño, cuando ellos solían llamarla _monstro_ y la usaban como rata de laboratorio, _inocentes _había dicho Haji realmente creía que ellos eran inocentes cuando cada día jugaban a ser dioses diciendo _si le inyectamos esto seguramente puede pelear mas rápido, si dejamos que pelee con otros desarrollara armas, si le disparáramos veríamos cuanto tarda en regenerarse, si…. _desde que nació escuchaba cosas como esas como Haji podía decir que ellos eran inocentes – humanos maltratarme yo vengarme – dijo mientras apretaba los puños a causa de la rabia y mirando a Haji agrego – porque tu no hacer lo mismo

No todos los humanos son así – contesto Haji calmadamente y mirando a Solei comprendió que para ella la cosa no debía ser fácil, se puso a pensar por cuantas cosas le habrían hecho pasar Collins y Van Giarno que solamente la veían como una maquina de pelea, no podía esperar que ella pensara que había humanos buenos cuando solo conoció a los malos, recordó a su querida Saya que tiempo atrás había pasado por algo similar, debía convencer a Solei que había humanos buenos – hay humanos que no se asustan de nosotros, que nos aceptan y tal cual somos – es cortado por una sonrisa cínica de Solei, _no será fácil que me crea_ pensó Haji cansinamente pero no se dará por vencido, seguramente en cuanto conociera a Riku y Kai cambiaria de opinión pues ellos eran el mejor ejemplo de buenos humanos, entonces viendo que lo mejor para alguien es verlo con sus propios ojos para que lo crea decide hacerle una propuesta – si no crees mis palabras porque no te convences tu misma solo déjame presentarte a los humanos correctos y luego juzga

Tratare – dijo Solei con un dejo de resignación aunque no estaba muy convencida de sus palabras pero debía admitir que las veces que ha confiado en Haji no se ha decepcionado, además Haji le estaba dando la opción de juzgar no le estaba imponiendo algo

Prométeme que no atacaras a los humanos – dice Haji encarándola esperando que ella acceda ahora que tienen un trato, Solei suelta un bufido de enfado – promételo- vuelve a repetir Haji pues sabe si Solei lo promete lo cumplirá

De… a …cu…er….do – dice Solei resignada pues sabe que Haji no la dejara hasta que lo prometa, pero no evita soltar una queja – pero sigo teniendo hambre – adiciono, a Haji ese comportamiento volvió a recordarle a una glotona Saya tan simple recuerdo trajo una sonrisa a su rostro, _esperen esa fue una sonrisa, Haji no sonríe eso es nuevo para mi_, pensó Solei con sorpresa y trato de mirar bien esa sonrisa pero Haji no le dejaba, Haji también estaba sorprendido de haber sonreído tan fácilmente no dejo que Solei lo viera porque esa sonrisa solo era para Saya, Haji siente aun la mirada de Solei sobre el pero vuelve a su expresión seria al sentir algo o mas bien a alguien acercándose son ellos son la fuerza D y vienen por ellos, la batalla vuelve a comenzar

Solei decapito a uno de los D, para eliminar a una de su especie tiene que destrozarle la cabeza para que muera totalmente, así que con su guadaña parte a la mitad de un solo golpe la cabeza del D decapitado, Haji esta haciendo su parte con su garra destrozándolos sin piedad Solei reconoce que pese a que Haji esta herido su forma de pelear no ha disminuido, pero mientras Solei trata de ver que Haji este bien uno de los D la ataca ella apenas esquiva el ataque pero no puede evitar que otro de ellos clave una de sus espinas en su estomago, _diablos eso tardara en sanar_ piensa mientras cae de rodillas por el dolor por suerte Haji se había percatado del ataque y le destroza el tórax antes de que vuelva a atacarla, cuando el D cae de rodillas el convierte su garra en una cuchilla y lo parte a la mitad.

Estar mas atenta – dice Haji seriamente viendo a Solei arrodillada en el suelo, no es que este molesto con ella, si no que le dio miedo que Solei pudiera resultar muerta a causa del ataque no quería que nadie volviera a morir en su delante, pero parecía que Solei no estaba tan débil como pensaba pues se puso de pie rápidamente y salto encima de el para matar a otro clavando su guadaña en la cabeza y de esa manera partirlo por la mitad

Digo lo mismo – contesto Solei arrodillada en el suelo pues estaba muy cansada por su ultimo ataque, mientras Haji destrozaba al ultimo de ellos que trataba de atacar, lo destrozo en un tris se sentía un poco mal por haber cometido el mismo error que critico

Debemos movernos rápido antes de que vengan mas de ellos – dice Haji mientras vuelve su mano a su forma original, y se acerca a Solei para ayudarla pues ella estaba tratando de sacar la espina que tenia clavada en su estomago, y si que la necesitaba pues Solei sentía que la espina estaba trancada en uno de sus huesos - Deja – dice Haji tomando la espina con su mano derecha sabe que dolerá pero lo mejor es sacarla de un tirón – a la cuenta de tres – le dice Haji para que este preparada y espera que ella asienta para empezar a contar, Solei sabe que va a doler así que respira hondo antes de asentir, a la de tres Haji saca la espina y el grito de Solei hace retumbar el parque.

Como duele – murmura entre dientes Solei el dolor que tiene es inmenso es como si Haji le hubiera sacado todo el estomago junto con la espina, no puede evitarlo y se tira al suelo agarrándome el estomago con las dos manos sintiendo como la sangre le esta manchando las manos y como se esta debilitando

No puede ser – murmura impresionado Haji pues en la punta de la espina se encontraba un dispositivo de rastreo _así era como nos encontraban _dedujo Haji mientras lo destrozaba con su garra, sintió la mirada de Solei y pudo ver el asombro en sus ojos

Eso en mi - pregunto intrigada Solei pues no sabia como podía tener un aparato electrónico en su cuerpo si supuestamente era un ser biológico no mecánico o tal vez era mitad mecánica pero sangraba eso al convertía en un ser biológico, trato de elegir las palabras para su siguiente pregunta haber si aclaraba algo – que hacer eso en mi cuerpo?

Es un rastreador, seguramente así nos encontraban todo este tiempo, debieron instalarlo cuando te crearon – contesta Haji mientras lo toma con su garra y se lo muestra a Solei – bueno ahora ya no lo harán eso es bueno para nosotros

Gracias a herida ya no encontrarnos – dijo Solei con cierto tono de sarcasmo aunque ella no lo supiera, a lo que Haji le mira con reprobación no le parece bien que Solei valore tan poco su vida

Si eres capaz de hablar así, entonces tu herida no es grave – dice Haji mientras la ayuda a levantarse pero ella esta muy débil, necesita sangre para rehabilitarse, Solei duda que Haji quiera que mate a algún borracho de por ahí, Haji por su parte sabe que no puede retrasar el tiempo de tomar sangre da un suspiro de enfado, y sin pedir permiso levanta de golpe a Solei quien lo mira intrigada – debemos ir al hospital por algo de sangre – responde Haji a su muda pregunta, sin decir mas empieza a correr con esa velocidad única que posee y Solei se aferra mas a el, preguntándose como van a conseguir sangre sin matar y que es un hospital pero se siente demasiado débil y además para colmo parece que Haji esta molesto

Haji y Solei llegaron a la azotea del hospital, Haji gracias a las veces que persiguió a Saya sabia donde se guardaba la sangre en estos lugares.

Quédate aquí enseguida vuelvo- le ordeno Haji a Solei mientras la dejaba en el piso de la azotea

No moverme ni aunque quiera- contesto Solei agarrándose la herida con las manos pues el dolor no había disminuido y la herida tampoco se cerraba – pero cuanto tu tardar – pregunto un poco preocupada de que Haji la deje sola en un lugar así y encima indefensa

Volveré lo mas rápido posible – dice Haji tratando de tranquilizarla mientras baja hacia las instalaciones del hospital, para Haji no fue difícil encontrar el lugar con las reservas de sangre, ni le fue difícil salir de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque Haji no se imagino de que esos lugares eran controlados por cámaras, cuando llego donde estaba Soleil ella esta cantando muy bajito una canción se asombro de que Solei tuviera una linda voz dado que no sabia hablar bien

Volver rápido- dice ella al sentir la presencia de Haji

Toma – es lo único que Haji dijo mientras le alcanzo la bolsa, ella me mira extrañada – es sangre – dijo en respuesta a su mirada, ella amplia las pupilas en asombro y algo apenada pregunta

Como comer esto – Solei quiere morderlo pero no sabe de donde, Haji se da cuenta que Solei jamás había "tomado" sangre de esa manera seguramente en el laboratorio le daban sangre por transfusión o peor aun le habían enseñado a cazar su comida, así que le quito la bolsa y la abrió por la parte de arriba para que pueda tomarla, al sentir el olor de la sangre Solei le arrebata la bolsa de las manos y la empieza a tomar de manera rápida sintiendo como su cuerpo se restablece paulatinamente aunque en un punto para al darse cuenta que hay otra persona mas que necesita comer y mira algo avergonzada a Haji – tu querer – le dice ofreciéndome lo que quedaba que era menos de la cuarta parte

Tómatelo todo lo necesitas, yo ya comí – dice Haji para que no se sienta culpable por haber "comido" tan rápido, aunque se sorprende al ver una mirada de enojo en el rostro de Solei y no entendía el porque

No mentir, tu no comer- dice Solei enojada consigo misma por no haber pensado en Haji al momento de tomar la sangre, no quería que Haji se sacrificara por ella, además Haji era quien necesitaba mas sangre se notaba en sus movimientos que eran mas lentos de lo usual, así que alcanzándome la bolsa y bajando la mirada se disculpa – siento haber comido demás – Haji se sorprende de que esta chiquilla le riña como si fuera su hermana o algo parecido, además se preguntaba como estaba tan segura de que el no había tomado sangre

Hay mas bolsas no te preocupes – dice Haji para calmarla mostrándole la reserva que había traído con el, Solei al ver las demás bolsas se siente menos culpable y decide acabar su bolsa aunque no le quita la mirada a Haji quien aun no esta comiendo, y empieza a mirarlo fijamente preguntándose porque no come aun

Debes descansar – le dice Haji para que deje de mirarlo pues se empezaba a sentir incomodo bajo aquella mirada

Debes comer –dice Solei de manera enojada pues no entendía si había comida y no habían matado a nadie para obtenerla porque Haji aun no la comía acaso no era consiente de que la necesitaba para restablecerse, así que pone sus manos en su caderas y habla de manera seria – no moverme hasta tu comer - Haji esta sorprendido es la primera vez que le tratan como si fuera un niño, generalmente es el quien cuida a los demás, se siento un poco fastidiado de que alguien controle lo que hace, pero al ver que ella no va a dar brazo a torcer y no le quitara la mirada de encima decide abrir una bolsa y tomarla bajo su supervisión solo cuando la ha acabado, ella desvía su mirada

Ahora descansa para que mañana podamos partir aprovecharemos que no nos pueden rastrear para llegar mas rápido a nuestro destino – dice Haji algo molesto de que ella le haya tratado como un niño que debía acabar su sopa, escucho como se acomoda, solo cuando esta de espaldas se atreve a hablar

Gracias – dice con un tono bajo pero que Haji logra escuchar – gracias por todo Haji-sama – el escucha asombrado esas palabras

De nada – responde Haji de manera amable y se recuesta en el árbol sintiendo como su cuerpo se esta restableciendo –descansa partiremos temprano en la mañana

Ya era mas de dos semanas que Haji y el D179 habían escapado, Van estaba sentado en su estudio y no puede creer que Collins haya sido tan descuidado como para dejarles escapar, esto alterara sus planes, pero aun así todavía debía conservar a Collins vivo, bueno después de que terminara los especímenes mejorados lo mataría, era inaceptable que haya dejado escapar a Haji después de que le advirtiera sobre su poder, estaba casi seguro que esta camino a Okinawa para advertir al escudo rojo o peor tal vez para atacar las instalaciones donde estaba encerrado.

Para empeorar las cosas el mejor espécimen que tenían se había escapado junto con Haji, aunque veía improbable que estuvieran juntos aun, pues Haji sabia que el D179 estaba destinado a matar a Saya no lo creía tan tonto como para tenerla a su lado.

Ve en el escritorio el dispositivo de rastreo que estaba insertado en el cuerpo del D179, _esa maldita arma si que era astuta ha logrado sacárselo para evitar ser rastreada _pensó mientras observaba el dispositivo destrozado, pero eso indicaba que aun debía estar por los alrededores pues seguramente el proceso para sacárselo no fue nada fácil y la debió dejar gravemente herida aun había una posibilidad de atraparla.

Respecto a Haji no estaba muy seguro, antes de perseguirlo lo mejor era cambiar la ubicación de las instalaciones para que el escudo rojo no pueda atacar, debía aprovechar el tiempo que tardaría Haji en avisar al escudo rojo para hacer su jugada. De pronto se escucho su teléfono era Solomon.

He encontrado donde esta tu juguetito – dice bromeando Solomon, aunque después su voz suena mas seria - Me hare cargo – dice como una orden y Van sabe que desea que nadie intervenga

Procura no matarla – dice Van como una suplica pues no quiere perder a su espécimen tan adelantado, se escucha la risa de Solomon

No garantizo nada, además pensé que habías creado juguetes mas resistentes - dice Solomon con una nota de sarcasmo - Tómalo como una prueba para ver cuan adelantados están tus juguetitos

_Me ha colgado sin tiempo a responderle, espero poder recuperar algo de ella para mis nuevos especímenes _piensa con desesperación Van sabiendo que Solomon disfrutara destrozando parte por parte al D179 no llegara de una sola pieza

Que tal? Que les pareció?

Ya saben cualquier corrección, crítica o consejo dejen review siempre estaré dispuesta a mejorar pues soy una escritora en formación jejeje

Hasta la próxima


End file.
